


Reminiscent

by youdont_say



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdont_say/pseuds/youdont_say
Summary: Byakuya looks fondly upon his memories of meeting Makoto, and slowly falling in love.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i haven’t written in a little while, and i’ve really missed it! i’ve had a ton of ideas for different fics and stories, so you’ll definitely be seeing more frequent uploads in the near future! i really hope you enjoy this oneshot, it’s something i’m really happy with! 💞

Byakuya was often focused on the current happenings in his relationship as opposed to the events leading up to it, but falling in love was an experience he would always hold dearly. 

He could still recall orientation as if it happened yesterday, Makoto stumbling in the gym doors making a louder entrance than he meant to. The students were being shown around Hope’s Peak, everyone getting a chance to meet their new classmates and form bonds before the first semester began. Although Byakuya wasn’t the type of person to make friends, he thought the chance to look around the school without having to review the map they were given might have been a useful opportunity. Byakuya remembered the way the cool wall of the gym felt against his back, uncomfortably cold until he got used to it. As he stood there, watching, he couldn’t help but wonder why the boy’s eyes flew to him first. You would think looking in the centre of a crowded room would be your first instinct, it certainly was for Byakuya when he first arrived. However Makoto’s gaze shot directly to the blond, who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. He still thought of Makoto’s bewildered expression, the two of them sharing quite a strange moment before even speaking for the first time. The moment was soon cut off by Sayaka, who quickly approached Naegi, presumably glad to see someone she knew. 

Makoto was pulled into the crowd, disappearing among the bubbling students excited to meet him. 

Byakuya remembered the seating arrangement on the first day of class, Makoto’s welcoming smile greeting him as they were placed next to each other. The first thought that ran through his head was the hope Naegi wasn’t talkative, he didn’t need any sort of distractions from his assigned work. Byakuya couldn’t help but be surprised by the attendance of his classmates. Hope’s Peak was a school for elites, which meant none of the Ultimates were required to attend class as long as they utilized their talent. He was expecting a quiet atmosphere, only a few other students in the classroom with him. However he was shocked to see a full class with him almost every single day. Byakuya recalled the first day Naegi was absent, November 4th. He made a note of it when the boy didn’t show up to class, although he wasn’t sure why. They had been seated next to each other for almost a month, and had spoken on few occasions. The day seemed to drag on without Makoto there with him, the empty desk was a lot more depressing than it should have been. 

Byakuya remembered the feeling quite well, although back then he didn’t have enough knowledge to place it as missing someone.

Of course he was able to remember their first interactions, that’s a given when you come across someone unlike anyone you’ve ever met. However as the years in Hope’s Peak went on, Byakuya still recalled the little things that built up to something beautiful. 

Byakuya wouldn’t be able to forget the first time they were partners for a project of he tried.

The way Makoto’s pencil poked Byakuya three times in the shoulder to get his attention, he remembered thinking that it would have been irritating if anyone else had tapped him. Makoto had offered him a copy of the assignment with a gentle smile, his reading resting in his free hand.

“Guess we’re partners” the boy stated, wiggling the sheet in his hand as an indicator for Byakuya to take it. As he took the sheet from Makoto’s hand, he placed it on his desk before turning back to him. “It seems like that, doesn’t it?” 

Byakuya would always remember the unadulterated shock displayed on Makoto’s face when he first stepped foot into his home. The boy looked awfully timid walking around, as if he was afraid of breaking something. He joked that his house wasn’t a museum, to which Makoto replied that it sure seemed like one. That little interaction was something to laugh about sure, but what Byakuya could clearly recollect was Makoto getting comfortable around him. A few more months had passed, and they had talked more frequently during work periods. Not before Byakuya finished his work, of course. As Makoto fiddled with the white collar underneath his sweater, he sat cross-legged on a chair reviewing the course material on his laptop. The two of them had agreed to study for exams together, so long as they could stay focused. However as the brunette typed away on his computer, Byakuya began to take notice of the things he hadn’t before. The blue light of the screen had illuminated Makoto’s face, putting his features on full display. Everything from his carefully placed freckles to the focused arch in his brow had Byakuya completely enthralled.

He remembered wondering how in the hell Makoto hadn’t noticed his foolish staring yet, but decided to continue regardless.

Byakuya could laugh at the fact that a few short years ago, he was ogling Makoto while the two of them were supposed to be studying. But back then, he only saw it as analysis. He viewed it as more of an inspection rather than an interest. Because that’s certainly all he thought it was then. 

That however was the first of many instances, after seeing Makoto up close, Byakuya couldn’t seem to pry his eyes away. 

Their class trip to Paris had everyone excited, it was the subject of conversation for weeks before they actually went. Everyone was buzzing about what they could do while in Paris, what they were going to buy and many other things Byakuya couldn’t be bothered to think about at that time. When the trip was announced, he remembered seeing Makoto’s face light up with excitement, similar to the rest of his classmates. Byakuya made a mental note to accompany him during the trip, for the simple purpose of making sure he was having a nice time. It was almost laughable how much Byakuya had tried to convince himself that his thoughts relating to Makoto were nothing out of the ordinary. Alas, he still decided to repress any ideas that suggested his ‘interest’ was deeper than Byakuya was making it out to be. Back then he only wanted to make Makoto the happiest he possibly could because he was his classmate, right? 

The discussion of the plane ride to and from Paris came up shortly after the trip was announced. Everyone had chosen who they wanted to sit next to almost immediately, scrambling towards their friends as soon as the teacher mentioned the seating plan on the plane. Byakuya remembered glancing over to his left, hoping Makoto hadn’t already gotten out of his seat to find someone else he would rather sit next to. Much to his delight, Makoto had been giving him the exact same look. The two of them turned to each other, discussing their plans for the trip. As the rest of the class mingled, the two of them stayed seated to talk amongst themselves. As their conversations both in and out of the class became more frequent, Byakuya had never been so interested by someone before. They seemed like polar opposites to most people, and in some ways they were. But being able to bond over their similarities was definitely a pleasant surprise. As much as Byakuya acted like Makoto’s rambling about manga he’s never heard of bothered him at first, it never did. Byakuya simply sat and listened, something he had grown to quite enjoy. And he made that enjoyment clear as the two of them spoke more often, Makoto grinning wide after hearing that he wasn’t a bother. He could never quite place why he enjoyed listening to Makoto so much, or at least he couldn’t then. It certainly wasn’t the glint in Makoto’s eye when he realized that Byakuya truly was listening when he had asked a question about one of the plot lines. 

The actual plane ride was shockingly one of the most enjoyable parts of the trip. Byakuya could recall the two of them talking for almost the entire way over, too wrapped up in conversation to pay attention to how much time was passing. They had spoken about everything and anything like they usually did, but Byakuya distinctly remembered that plane ride to Paris being a turning point. He had decided to tell Makoto about the several skills he had learned growing up, and how he had really never gotten a chance to show anyone other than his instructors. “So you play the piano?” Makoto’s question still lingered in his mind sometimes, there was such a genuine excitement in his voice that gave Byakuya butterflies. Or what he used to call ‘irritating stomach cramps’. He talked of his lessons from childhood for all sorts of things, but piano really being the only ones he enjoyed. Makoto raised a brow at his statement, and decided to interject when Byakuya mentioned he didn’t look forward to any of his other lessons. He gave Byakuya sympathy, and said that his free time being filled with activities he didn’t even enjoy must have been terrible for him. That caught him off guard, so he asked Makoto what exactly what he meant by that. Byakuya could still picture his face in that moment, whispering “you deserve to be happy” 

Their time in Paris was spent together, the two of them agreeing to share a hotel room beforehand. Byakuya remembered how annoyed he acted when Makoto dragged him along to wander around the city with the rest of the class. Although it wasn’t exactly a negative experience, which gave him a different mindset than the one he had previously. 

Throughout the trip, the two of them couldn’t seem to separate for more than a few hours. After every event, activity or tour, they found themselves drifting back towards each other. And the worst part of it all was Byakuya’s cluelessness. Or rather, his impressive ability to repress whatever new or unfamiliar feelings began to bubble up whenever he spent time with Makoto. So of course Byakuya wasn’t sure why he was so drawn towards him in every possible situation, he hadn’t given himself the chance to think about it yet. 

One of the most notable happenings of their time spent in Paris was the daily trips to coffee shops. Byakuya would pick a new one to stop by every day, it became their daily ritual over the week they spent away. The two of them would occasionally see their classmates walking by out the windows, splitting off into their own little groups to explore the city and experience as much as they could. They would share their plans for the day and talk about how much they were enjoying themselves. Which was strange for Byakuya, he was never one to talk fondly of his situation, no matter what it was. But as the time he spent with Makoto increased, there would be a lot of little changes made within himself that were most definitely for the better. One thing that wouldn’t change for quite awhile was the embarrassment of anyone else saying anything about the interest Byakuya took in Makoto. He can still remember almost spitting out his hot coffee as Aoi made a heart with her hands through the window of the coffee shop they had chosen to sit in that day. Of course his questionably flustered reactions to such juvenile teasing would be explained in good time, but it seemed like the sky was going to fall then. 

When the time had arrived for the class to fly back home to Japan, Makoto and Byakuya had been attached at the hip. Byakuya had decided to ignore the stares coming from all different directions, although none of them seemed to be ill mannered. Makoto had fluttered around and was chatting with everyone of course, but he always seemed to find his way back to Byakuya. Over the trip, he had actually engaged in conversation with some of his other classmates. When he had first entered the school, Byakuya fully planned to keep his head down and remain at the top of his class like he always had. He thought he didn’t have time for things like making connections with the other students. Especially one that he found himself thinking about at times he was supposed to be occupied with something else. Byakuya answering textbook questions often turned into him messaging Makoto asking him if he needed help. The boy rarely did need any assistance, but he seemed to humour Byakuya every time he asked. He could remember the sudden realization that some sort of development was happening on both sides, albeit with a lot of hesitance, and while still repressing any other possible feelings. 

Byakuya could recall when the both of them started to spend time together outside of class, even more so than they already had. Some of his fondest memories from Hope’s Peak were the ones of him and Makoto were strolling around the city, sitting in a restaurant or studying at either one of their houses. Byakuya met his parents the first time he went over to study at Makoto’s, and immediately felt a sense of relief when his family loved him. He still couldn’t figure out why he wanted Makoto’s family to think highly of him, but they most certainly did after their first meeting. 

Soon enough, they were partners for every project where you could chose the person you were working with. Byakuya would always be reminiscent of the time the two of them had decided to bake together for the cooking project the teacher had assigned. Makoto had practically begged Byakuya to use the massive kitchen in his house, so he eventually gave in. Byakuya told the maids that him and his friend were going to need to use the kitchen for a project. And yet still after something that seemed like a small memory, Makoto’s pleased smile from being addressed as Byakuya’s friend would always make his day. Both of them had sufficient skills in the kitchen, Makoto’s surprisingly being more developed than he had originally thought. The sugar cookies the two of them had decided to make were coming along nicely, Byakuya felt a sense of accomplishment as he slipped the tray into the oven. He wiped any excess flour on his apron, catching Makoto’s eye in the process. The boy had been watching intently as he closed the oven and began to clean his hands. The two of them stood there for a moment, a silence falling over the spacious room. However the silence wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, there was a certain feeling to it that Byakuya still couldn’t explain. In retrospect, he had simply caught Makoto staring. Just as he had done himself for months prior. However something about their moment felt familiar. Like Makoto eyeing him up wasn’t a brand new concept. In that moment, Byakuya’s mind began to whirl. Of course he could laugh about it looking back, but in that moment his thoughts were racing a million miles an hour. The sound of a stainless steel bowl slipping off the counter was what broke their quiet staring. 

Byakuya was quite fond of the winter, he had always been. There was something almost comforting about wrapping yourself in the warmest clothes you owned to withstand the harsh temperatures that came with the season. Additionally, he was a lover of seeing snowflakes gently fall from the sky to lay a blanket on every surface they could find. Byakuya adored the way the leafless trees stood out within the white coating the snow brings. So when the second winter at Hope’s Peak rolled around, he had already made traditions for himself from the previous year. Well, for himself and Makoto, who was always willing to tag along. The two of them were originally planning to skate alone, but one mention of an ice rink to Byakuya in class meant everyone else would be on board too. Although, he wasn’t opposed to the idea. He would never admit it, but Byakuya was starting to warm up to his classmates. Their personalities seemed to irritate him less as the second year went on, even to the point of him enjoying the company of his class. This meant that an entire group of students walking to the rink on campus was a lot more enjoyable than he might’ve thought previously. He caught a glimpse of Makoto sticking out his tongue, and cocked a brow to question what he was doing. Byakuya’s question was answered when Makoto caught a snowflake on his tongue, laughing as he noticed Byakuya was watching. 

It was the first time Byakuya could comfortably let the word ‘cute’ run through his mind.

Byakuya entered the dressing room with the rest of the boys from his class, sticking to the back of the group. By the time he made his way in, most of the spots on the bench were taken. Makoto waved at Byakuya to squeeze into the spot beside him, and he remembered thinking that there wasn’t any reason to be surprised by Makoto’s thoughtfulness for any longer. That was simply who he was, kindhearted and always thought ahead. 

As his skate hit the ice for the first time in what felt like eons, it was like a switch flipped inside Byakuya. His training from childhood would most definitely prove to be useful here, even if he didn’t enjoy taking lessons. He resisted the urge to glide around the rink a few times, gracefully turning around to check if Makoto was behind him. The rest of the class was already on the ice, breaking off into smaller groups and pairs as they had done on the trip. Byakuya was shocked to see Makoto gripping the wall for dear life, with one skate on the ice and the other still off the rink. He laughed a little, extending a hand to help him find his footing. Makoto was laughing as well, and gladly took Byakuya’s hand as he guided him on the ice. He would’ve acknowledged the fact that he was holding Makoto’s hand if he wasn’t so concerned for the boy’s safety. 

Luckily, Makoto was a fast learner. That never changed, and it’s something that Byakuya thought he should be quite proud of. As the two of them remained close while skating around the rink, they never let go of each other. What was originally linking arms to ensure Makoto could stay balanced quickly turned into their fingers interlocking as they leisurely began to do laps around the rink along with the other students. They resumed their usual chatter, which Byakuya always enjoyed. There was something different about the atmosphere that time around, not to say it was a negative change. Something about that interaction felt more intimate. You could immediately blame the fact that they were holding hands, that would be a justified reason for the shift in their dynamic. However Byakuya was more focused on the fact that it felt  natural  to casually display affection. He would always cherish the feeling of Makoto being close to him like that, even after the first time. And the second. And the hundreds of times afterwards that were soon to come, unbeknownst to Byakuya. 

The library was slowly becoming a regular spot for the two of them to visit, often grabbing coffee before heading over. The two of them had the top floor to themselves most of the time, the other students favouring the main level with several couches, desks and other work spaces to study or read. The two of them briefly went their separate ways to find whatever novel caught their eye, only to come right back to the table that they had unofficially claimed as theirs. Byakuya had gotten Makoto into classic literature, but only holding the promise that he would read some of the manga Makoto was so infatuated with. It was quite a sight to witness Makoto reading a classic while Byakuya flipped through multiple volumes of a manga series right next to him. It started as sort of a joke really, but the two of them had grown to enjoy the other’s tastes. This led to even more conversation about the vastly different universes they both threw themselves into while reading. Byakuya had grown to enjoy a series Makoto was quite fond of, with Makoto frequently asking for more classics to read. 

Byakuya often reminisced about one moment in particular while they spent one of many nights in the top floor of the Hope’s Peak library. As Byakuya was inspecting the panels of a manga, he took notice of Makoto’s focused expression while reading. His furrowed brows and slightly puffed out cheeks gave away just how entrapped he was by the novel in his hand. The two of them had a shared habit of letting their free hand rest beside them on the table, something Byakuya took note of but never acted upon. Until that moment, with a sudden boost of confidence from god knows where. Leaning over slightly, he inched his hand a little closer to Makoto’s. Much to his surprise, Makoto immediately placed his hand over Byakuya’s. He began to stroke his thumb along the back of Byakuya’s hand, focus never drifting from his book. Maybe he should have felt embarrassed, flustered even. Instead, he was met with the lovely wave of fondness for the boy next to him. It felt so right to be close, like they were supposed to be with each other in that way. It was at that moment Byakuya knew he was falling, making a mental note before turning back to his book with a knowing smile. 

Their third year allowed them the opportunity to stay in dorm rooms, which everyone took advantage of the second they were made aware of that fact. Makoto’s room was a few doors down from his, along the opposite wall. The two were originally going to room next to each other, but the doors separating them were taken almost immediately. Byakuya assured him that it wasn’t the end of the world, and that they could literally see each other’s doors from across the hall. Makoto laughed, shooting him one last smile before disappearing into his room with a box in his hands.

Byakuya could still remember the feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket as he checked to see who the notification was from. It was a short message, Makoto had asked him to come to his room. They had been staying in the dorms a few weeks at that point, the new semester starting shortly after they moved in. Byakuya immediately asked if everything was alright, and was greeted with a massive paragraph about classwork and the stress that came with it around ten minutes later. He slipped his phone back into his pocket before quickly making his way down the hall. Byakuya barely had to knock twice before the door opened a crack, giving just enough space for him to get through. Before he could ask what was wrong, a teary-eyed Makoto glanced up at him before profusely apologizing for the way he looked. He wordlessly wrapped his arms around the boy, who began to cry into his chest. Makoto had gotten emotional in his presence sure, but crying was a seal they had yet to break. Byakuya leaned his back against the door for balance as he allowed Makoto to let go of all his stress. The quiet whispers and the occasional sniffle struck a strange chord with Byakuya. It.. hurt. It was painful to hear someone he had gotten so close to break down because of stress. He remembered running Makoto’s unruly brown hair between his fingers to give him some sort of solace as he cried.

The hours that followed were surreal for Byakuya, it was as if this hidden instinct kicked in that he wasn’t consciously aware of. As soon as Makoto let go to wipe his eyes, Byakuya was handing him the first box of tissues he saw, boiling the kettle and asking him where he kept his tea. When he pointed to a cabinet above the sink, Byakuya slipped a teabag out of the box and grabbed a mug that had been washed from the counter. It was quite strange to care for someone in a manner such as that, but that wasn’t to say Byakuya minded. Quite the opposite actually, as he poured the boiling water into the mug he had picked out, he found himself wanting to do that more in the future. As he handed the mug to Makoto, he thanked him for coming over. Byakuya assured him that it was no trouble, body reacting before his mind could catch up. He had stretched a hand to Makoto’s face gently wiping away the excess tears staining his cheek. His touch was received graciously, Makoto’s free hand immediately coming up to meet Byakuya’s. The two of them stayed like that for a moment before he let Makoto express the reason he was so stressed. As it turned out, he was having trouble with some of the course work. Byakuya always kept high grades, but it felt wonderful to be able to let go and complain with someone who also couldn’t wrap their head around the more complex side of mathematics. The last thing Byakuya remembered was Makoto sniffling one last time before smiling, telling him that he had done a great job of taking care of him and making him feel better. 

Hope’s Peak Academy was a well-funded, top tier educational institution with many different activities to offer their students. However when they announced they were going to put a piano in the dorm building, Byakuya couldn’t help but want to play something on it. Makoto had come to him, asking him if he knew about the future addition to the building. He knew Makoto wanted to hear him play, and made him a promise that day that he would be the first one to hear him play something on the piano.

Byakuya waited patiently for the sun to set as he picked away at an assignment in his dorm room. The piano was going in a room with large windows, he thought it was quite a tasteful setting for the instrument. As he messaged Makoto to meet him there, Byakuya made his way down to the room that now housed a beautiful piano.

Arriving in the room, Byakuya wasn’t shocked to see the best looking grand piano money could buy. He had learned to play on a piano similar to that one, and he found himself being grateful for the familiar instrument. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t played in years, but  Makoto was going to be listening to him play. However, the scenery of the room alone was enough to impress anyone. Sunset shining brilliantly through the window, the orange sky tinting the entire room with a red-yellow glow. The sheer white curtains were drawn back, letting the light shine almost fully into the room. Byakuya could have sworn he’d seen a painting like that somewhere before, but his memory seemed to be failing him in that moment as he lost himself in the beautiful image in front of him. Byakuya remembered being startled by Makoto’s entrance, so lost in his own thoughts. However, the boy seemed to be on the same page as him as he quietly stood beside Byakuya, taking in the view for himself. As Makoto became completely entranced by the colours illuminating the room, Byakuya slipped to the side and over to the piano. He opted for a piece he learned when he was a child, one he could play in his sleep. 

Byakuya remembered his fingers dancing across the keys for the first time in a while, and how natural it felt to finally be playing again. As the music echoed throughout the large room, he let himself fully feel the song as he played. His posture straight and his eyes focused, everything fell into place as he continued to play the song. And as lovely as it felt to play an instrument on his own accord instead of for the sake of a lesson, Makoto’s exquisite expression was what really caught Byakuya’s attention. They continued to make eye contact throughout the entirety of the piece, causing Byakuya to get lost in his own head once again. He couldn’t recall the exact moment he started playing for Makoto, but the piece was now for the boy standing in front of him. Not for one of his several instructors, it was for someone he cared about. Someone that he loved. Byakuya wasn’t always the most skilled with using words to express his emotions, but he figured this would be able to get his point across in a way that his words could not. Slowly the notes began to fade, and Byakuya played the end of the piece with his heart swelling for Makoto, who had turned all of his attention to the song. Standing from the piano bench, Byakuya wore a smile he couldn’t contain for any longer. He had fully expected to be the one who took the leap, but Makoto beat him to it. 

The memory was a little fuzzy from that point on, presumably from the feeling Byakuya’s heart fluttering more than it ever had taking over all of his senses. He could recall Makoto’s arms swinging around his neck as he pressed their lips together, both boys inhaling as they finally connected in a way that they had been thinking about for much too long. The feeling of finally being able to have his lips on the persons’s he loved was something so overwhelmingly positive it seemed surreal. Although the initial kiss was short lived, the bliss that followed surely wasn’t. Byakuya hadn’t even realized he wrapped his hands around Makoto’s waist until they pulled away. The light from the sunset was doing an unbelievable job of making the situation seem like it was all a pleasant dream. It was truly perfect, everything from the buildup to their lips finally connecting was a journey Byakuya was eternally grateful he was able to experience. He took a moment to appreciate Makoto’s features, just as he did when they studied together for the first time. The freckles scattered across his nose, his eyelashes and his slightly bewildered expression. Byakuya didn’t just admire the boy for his angelic looks however, he subconsciously began to mentally list all of Makoto’s traits that he had been completely infatuated with. As the two of them began to mutually share a confession, ‘I love you’ was on their lips between kisses they shared for the rest of the night. 

Byakuya couldn’t help but smile at all of the memories while Makoto was sound asleep with his face pressed into the crook of Byakuya’s neck. Makoto was constantly reminding him of why he had fallen in love just by being himself, which only made him fall harder. It was one of Byakuya’s favourite parts about being with him, Makoto made him fall in love all over again with each sentimental moment they shared. And the best part was, Makoto had told him countless times that the feeling was mutual. They were in love, just as they had been during the years spent at Hope’s Peak. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this, i love hearing your feedback! 💕


End file.
